The Mistakes We Make
by Biffel
Summary: My Zutara Week 2011 stories. Day 4: Secret - One can change a whole life.
1. Mask

**A/N: IT"S FINALLY HERE! Yep, Zutara Week XD I'm really excited about writing and participating. So enjoy my little tidbit into the Zutara spirit and let me know what you think :] **

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA.**

* * *

><p>"And you let it sink to the bottom of the lake? Just like that?" Aang asked in awe as Zuko nodded. "But why?"<p>

"I didn't want that part of me anymore. For so long, the Blue Spirit was a greedy thief. When I set Appa free, I didn't want the Blue Spirit to be my good guy mask._ I _wanted to be the good guy."

"Wow," Aang said and Katara rolled her eyes from her spot next to him. It was so easy to impress the airbender.

"That's kinda like when Sugar Queen became the Painted Lady," Toph said from her spot left of Zuko and Katara popped her head up at the comment.

"Oh yeah!" Sokka exclaimed as he played with his boomerang. "She saved a river town and completely destroyed a Fire Nation Factory," he told Zuko and the prince looked over at the waterbender with wide eyes.

"That was you?" he asked with genuine surprise. Katara's cheeks pinked in annoyance. It was none of Zuko's business what she did.

"It was amazing! She had the costume and makeup and everything!" Aang added happily. "Then she used her waterbending to create this eerie fog and glide across the water!"

"She totally scared the pants off those Fire Nation soldiers. It was great!" Toph chuckled as she munched on a hazelnut.

"Wow," Zuko said breathlessly as he stared at the waterbender. The look on his face was a mix between admiration and wonder, and Katara tried her best not to squirm under his gaze.

"It's not as big a deal as they make it sound. I just disguised myself and used my waterbending to heal some sick villagers," she said tonelessly before a sharp pain spread across the middle of her back.

"Don't be modest! You know you were awesome," Sokka chimed but he drew away when she scowled at him. As if she sensed Katara's unease, Toph stood up and stretched loudly.

"Well, I'm bushed. Night guys," she told the group as she turned and made her way to her blanket.

"Toph's right. We should all get some sleep," Katara said and silently thanked the earthbender.

Katara was wide awake well after Sokka's snores began and she couldn't quite figure out why. She was perfectly comfortable in her thin blankets and the air was cool. Her hair was pulled out of her face and she could feel the sleep pulling at her eyes. Though, every time she closed them, it would go away.

Once more, she felt her lids become heavy and she slowly closed them in hopes that she would finally drift to sleep, but like the other times, the feeling slipped away and she swore she could hear it laughing at her irritation.

With a sigh, she finally sat up and looked around. Everyone was sleeping soundly and she silently envied them. She hated insomnia. With another irritated sigh, she stood up and walked in a little circle around her sleeping bag. Without thinking, she continued the motion lazily a few more times before she stopped and let her body droop. Still nothing.

Frustrated, she kicked her blankets and stomped off towards the nearest entrance to the temple. She decided that maybe her old room would be better. As she made her way through the hallways, she couldn't help but let her mind wonder to what Zuko had said earlier.

I _wanted to be the good guy._

With a sigh, she closed her eyes and felt guilty again. She knew he was trying his best, and she understood that he was sorry, but she couldn't get passed what he'd done before to forgive him. When she weighed it out, his bad was way heavier than his good.

She quietly pulled the latch on her door and pushed it open. Inside it was a bit stuffy and depressing. At first, she was pleased to have her own room and privacy. When the rest started to sleep outside because of the heat, she continued to stay in her room. That was until she found an old set of airbender robes under the armoire. Until then, the thought that she was sleeping in a deceased airbender's bed hadn't crossed her mind and she quickly joined the others.

Giving the room another glance, she closed the door and decided against sleeping there again. But when she turned around to leave, she bumped into someone and nearly knocked them down. She quickly pushed away and started to move into a bending pose, but was stopped short when familiar hands coiled around her wrists.

"Let me go!" she hissed at him. She swore she could see him smirk in the darkness, but he let his hands relax and he pulled away. "What are you doing? Why did you follow me?"

"What are you doing walking around the temple at night?" he asked her instead.

"Answer mine first," she said giving him a scowl. He shrugged and then sighed.

"I rolled over and you weren't there, so I decided to see if you were okay." Katara stared at him for a moment and then crossed her arms over her chest.

"I couldn't sleep. I thought my room would be better, but I decided against it," she said trying her best not to sound too snippy.

Silence fell on the two and Katara found it surprising how comfortable it was. She looked up into Zuko's face and did her best not to reach up and touch his scar. He had let her close once, but now terms were different and she wasn't sure he'd let her.

Her thoughts wondered back to what he had told them earlier that day; about the mask. And she couldn't help but feel like all those times before, he was always wearing one. Hiding who he really was because he didn't know how to show it. Katara ripped her gaze from his face and looked down at their feet. _Wow, he's close._

"What's wrong?" he asked slightly alarmed and she shook her head. The last thing she wanted was to tell him what was on her mind; how she'd been thinking of him all day and that he'd cluttered her mind so much she couldn't sleep. _Oh yeah, he'd love hearing that, Katara._

"I won't judge you," he tried again.

Katara felt guilt stab her in the back again. All she did was judge him. And here he was, telling her she could tell him anything. What scared her the most, though, is that she wanted to. She felt as though in another life, if things were different, they could've been close friends since the beginning. _But things _are_ different now… _said a voice a lot like her mother's. _Take a chance, Katara. _

She looked back up into Zuko's concerned face and tried hard take a deep breath. "To me, it's like you're still wearing that mask," she said shrugging.

"The blue one?" he asked confused.

"No. The mask you've always worn. You used to hide behind it and believe that it _was_ you. That you had to be that angry, terrible person all the time to make a point. And I used to believe that's who you really were. Until Ba Sing Se." Katara looked up at him and watched his face become stone at her words.

"When we were locked under the city together, you took off that mask and let me see the real you. I saw a hurt and confused person who needed someone to reassure him. And I almost did that. I wanted to see you find your way and be the good that I know is inside you," she said as she poked his chest with her index.

"That's what I'm trying to do!" he snapped turning away from her. "That's what I'm trying to make you see."

"And I'm telling you that all I still see is that mask!" she said fiercely. "I forgave you for all those times before in Ba Sing Se, and I thought you had changed for the better, but you seemed to just throw away what I said to you. What I offered. Like you didn't care, and then you betrayed me!"

Zuko whirled around and stepped right in front of her causing Katara to jump and step back. "You think I didn't care? You think I threw it all away because I didn't want it? Katara, that was my family! And I wanted more than anything for them to see that I loved them, even after three years of being banished and made a joke."

Katara was flat against her door behind her, staring wide eyed at the firebender in front of her. She could feel the heat coming from his body he was so close, and she fought the urge to shove him away and run off to the others.

"The last time I was home, I was young and naïve and spoiled. I thought my father was teaching me a lesson because I did something wrong. I looked up to him." Zuko's voice cracked and Katara could feel her eyes get hot when she glanced at his scar. He was leaning in front of her, both palms pressed against the wall on either side of her head. As he spoke, she was tying all the pieces together.

"But he banished me and sent me on some fool's mission so he wouldn't have to put up with me anymore. What he didn't know is that luck and destiny were on my side. And when I went back, I thought that he sincerely just didn't want me around. I soon figured out that he saw me as a threat. He knew I was like my mother and that I would do what was right."

"Which is why you're here now," Katara whispered, and he nodded slowly. For the first time, Katara smiled at him. She noticed his eyes brighten even though he looked confused.

"I think I've been wearing a mask, too," she told him, and somehow, he understood all the meaning behind those words. With that, she reached up and wrapped her arms gingerly around his neck and pulled him closer into a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so there were lots of times I felt like this got a bit dramatic in a cliché, cheesy kinda way. And I had no idea where to end it. And a hug? Pfft…I feel like I could've done better. Also, I have a feeling _everybody_ is going to use the Blue Spirit and Painted Lady in some way for this prompt...so I felt like my bit was very stereotypical. But, I guess that's up to the reader now. So let me know what you think and tell me what you guys have written or drawn for Zutara Week if you're participating. I wanna see it, too :] **

**Also, regarding 'Third Time's the Charm', my iPod decided it was going to delete the Southern Raiders from itself as well as my notes on what I was going to write and such. So I'll get back to that right after Zutara Week is over. So bug me about it a lot if I don't get right on that. I-I'm serious about that. PM the mess out of me so I don't procrastinate.**

**And, those of you looking for an AMAZING Zutara story that's packed with adorable fluff, angst, and humor look up 'In the Same Candlelight' by Like A Dove.**

**And those of you looking for an awesome mystery with tons of action and Blue Spirit craziness, look up 'Endlessly, She Said' by AleinaReigning.**

**Thanks for reading and please review :]**

**Happy Zutara Week 2011!**


	2. History

**A/N: So here's my second installment of Zutara Week! I actually had something completely different in mind when I saw this prompt, but I just couldn't make it happen. So I decided, since Legendary and History are pretty much the same thing, I could change it up a little and put it there. You'll see. So this was the result of a last minute change. I hope you enjoy :]**

* * *

><p>Zuko stared forward into the mirror of his dressing room blankly with his arms outstretched horizontally. The royal seamstresses were moving around him like pretty little serpents as they measured his body. Every so often one of them would ask him a question, but he would only nod once in response.<p>

In three days time, he would be married. Married to someone he wasn't sure was right. He would be forever bound to someone he felt like he barely knew. He would say promising words he wasn't sure he meant to a beautiful girl he was positive he didn't deserve. All because the wedding was supposed to make history to the world.

Zuko scowled at his reflection. Why did the world not understand that when he said he was ending the war he meant it? Instead they demanded that on the year anniversary of the comet he take a princess from another nation to marry instead of a girl from the Fire Nation. A girl that he thought he was meant for.

He could still remember the look on Mai's face when he told her. Even though the transition from her usually stoic expression to heartbroken was almost impossible to catch, he knew her well enough to see it. And he had felt completely terrible for what he was doing to her _and _to the girl he was marrying. Could he never please anybody?

"My lord," said his adviser from his doorway. "The princess wishes to see you." Zuko nodded and motioned for the seamstresses to stop. With a bow, they stepped away and left the room. In their place, walked in Katara, wrapped in a beautiful red robe that flowed at her feet. Her hair was pinned up in a traditional Fire Nation style and makeup covered her face. Zuko wouldn't have recognized her if she wasn't wearing her mother's necklace.

She bowed slightly to him and made sure that the adviser left before she slumped her shoulders and relaxed her poster. Zuko almost laughed, but held it in when he noticed the expression on her pretty face. Instead, guilt and regret filled his stomach and made him feel sick. He dropped his gaze to the floor and sighed quietly. _This is all my fault…_

"I still haven't heard from Aang," she said finally and he slipped his eyes back up to hers. He suddenly knew what was truly troubling her and he nodded as he walked over to her and grabbed her hand. She gently squeezed it and looked away.

Zuko remembered all too well how the avatar had reacted when he got the news as well. The boy had destroyed most of the palace courtyard before he opened his glider and rushed off into the sky. A few days later Zuko had received a small letter that had just two lines written on it:

_Take care of her._

_Aang_

No one had heard anything from him since then, and Katara was taking it hard. It had been almost three months sense the announcement of their engagement and Zuko found that with each passing day, Katara was withering away. He knew she missed her home and family. He knew she hated the heat and humidity of the Fire Nation. He knew she hated having to always keep her mouth shut and manners in line around stupid noblemen and their petty wives. And, most of all, he knew that she hated having to marry someone she didn't love.

"I'm sure he'll come back. He just doesn't know how to take this. He'll be here for the wedding, don't worry," Zuko reassured gently and Katara sighed softly in response. She then looked up at him with big eyes and smiled softly. Zuko felt his heart speed up and he smiled back as he reached up and cupped her cheek with his hand.

"I'm scared," she admitted quietly as she leaned into his touch and he nodded.

"Me too," he told her. "And I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked and he swallowed.

"For not being what you deserve… Ow!" Zuko pulled back and rubbed his shoulder where she had punched him. "What was that for?" he shouted nervously. _Has she finally lost it?_

"Don't you for one second think that!" she growled pointing a finger into his face. "You are perfect for me and I'm not letting you think you're not." Zuko stood still as her words set in.

"You mean you don't mind marrying me?" he asked after a moment and she slowly shook her head. "But…why?" He watched her cross her arms over her chest and look away, something he noticed she did when she was embarrassed.

"I've been thinking about that a lot. I mean, when I was first told that you would have to marry a princess from another nation, I was completely confused when they said I was a candidate. I never thought of myself as a princess. And I never saw myself marrying a prince." She glanced over to him and he quickly looked down at the marble floor.

"So when the council said I would be the one to marry you, of course I was shocked and angry and scared. I didn't know what to think, or how I was going to tell Aang. But him being gone has left me to think about you and me. Reflecting on our friendship has opened my eyes in a sense."

Zuko's eyebrow rose and he watched as Katara moved towards him. "So what does that mean?" he asked her.

"You're a good person, Zuko. I've seen you struggle with so much, but you grew from it and became a stronger person. And when you love something, you love it passionately and will fight for it. You're also the most honorable person I know. You never give up and will always do what's right," she told him with a wide smile and he gazed down at her happily.

"Thank you," he told her and she reached up on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"I know that we will grow to love each other very much. I already see us as best friends, so I've come to understand that our marriage will be wonderful," she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and stared up into his face.

"I was terrified that you would hate it here; that you would hate me. And that I wouldn't know how to take care of you like a husband is supposed to. The majority of our friendship has been, well, a battle. Literally," he said and they both laughed gently. "I'm just glad you don't feel that way."

"So you don't mind marrying me either?" she asked innocently and he shook his head.

"I think that secretly I've been kind of excited. I was just afraid you didn't want to. But, now that our feelings are all cleared up, I'm looking forward to it."

Katara stared up into Zuko's face and beamed. Zuko could feel the giddy feeling push away the regret and guilt, but he still felt like something about their situation wasn't right. As he looked down into her expectant face, he suddenly knew exactly what was out of place.

"Stay right there," he told her and she watched as he quickly disappeared into his bedroom. She could hear him move about and mumbled words she couldn't make out before he finally come back into the dressing room with a sly grin. Katara looked at him suspiciously and noticed his hands behind his back as he stepped over to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked him as he loomed over her, but he carefully leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead. She stood stunned for a second and when he pulled away, he pressed a small box covered in red silk into her hands.

"This is for you. Open it," he whispered and, with a quick glance at his face, she undid the tiny latch and lifted the lid. Inside was a small silver pendant with a sun and moon sketched into the metal. It was connected to a blue silk ribbon.

Katara looked up at Zuko with watery eyes. "You made this?" she asked and he nodded. "Zuko, it's beautiful…" He chuckled as he took it from the box and tied it loosely around her neck, right under her mother's.

"I know that I had to give you a ring since I'm Fire Nation, but, you're Water Tribe. So I thought this might be more special. And I never really got to ask you. We were just kind of told," he explained as she stared at him quietly.

"So, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. Will you marry me?" he asked her and she immediately flung her arms around him.

"Yes, Zuko. I would love to."

"Lets make history then."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you go! I really hope you liked. But once again, I feel like I could've done better. Idk…I always like the beginning of my chapters, but after a bit I feel like I lose it. Oh well. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**Happy Zutara Week 2011! :]**


	3. Social Networking

**A/N: Wow. Hardest. Prompt. Ever. I really dislike writing out of canon time periods. Idk, why. It just kinda takes away from the story to me. And we totally had AU last year, but I guess I can't be too picky. Anyway, I feel like I branched off the prompt big time here. How? With a little game of Rumor. Hehe…**

* * *

><p>"Okay. So you whisper a message into the other person's ear, and you can only say it once. Then that person whisper's it into the next person's ear and so on until the last person hears it. Then they have to tell us what they heard."<p>

Everyone looked at the airbender who stood there with his arms stretched out and a happy look on his face. Aang had insisted that they play an abundance of games throughout the day. It was obvious that the boy was doing what he could to get out of training, but Katara couldn't blame him. She understood he was only twelve and needed a break now and then. They all did.

"I still don't get it," Toph said from her spot. "What makes it fun?" Aang dropped his arms and gave her a frown.

"Since you have to whisper and can only say it once, sometimes the message gets mixed up and when the last person says it out loud it can be completely different from what was said at first. We used to play this all the time when I was little. It's a hilarious game," he explained again. Reluctantly, everyone moved into a small circle and sat on the ground.

"Who wants to start?" Aang asked.

"I'll start!" Sokka said excitedly. "I've got a good one."

With that he leaned down and whispered into Toph's ear. She perked at what he said and chuckled. Then she yanked Aang down to her level and did the same. Katara watched as his eyes widened slightly and he hopped up to tell Zuko. Then to Haru, The Duke, and then Teo. Teo laughed out loud and Katara leaned towards him to take her turn.

"Fire Lord Ozai has frown lines," he whispered almost too loudly and Katara shook her head sadly. She should've known Sokka would come up with something amateur.

"Fire Lord Ozai has from lines," she repeated out loud and Sokka burst out laughing.

"That's it!" he said through his fit and Katara rolled her eyes.

"He kind of does," Zuko said from his spot and the group giggled.

"Okay! Now we switch spots to keep it different and start again," Aang said as he jumped up and ran to the other side of their small circle.

Katara stayed where she was and watched as everyone else moved to a new spot. Though, when she noticed Zuko take his spot next to her, she immediately wished she had moved. She still wasn't too happy with the fact that he was around.

"I'll start this time!" The Duke piped up and he quickly leaned over to Toph. She nodded with a sly smile and leaned over to Teo. Sokka was next. Then Haru.

"What?" he asked clearly confused, but Sokka shook his head and pointed to Aang. Haru sighed, shrugged and then motioned for Aang to come close.

Katara noticed Aang's face turn from excited to confused and laughed. She suspected what got said was completely different by now and she watched curiously as he leaned over to Zuko and whispered the words. Zuko then motioned for Katara to come closer.

Eager to hear the message, she leaned in close and tried to ignore the feeling of his hand on her cheekbone or his lips brushing against her ear. Once he pulled away, she sat up quickly.

"I love you!" she exclaimed excitedly and received lots of weird looks from the group.

"That's not even close," said The Duke. "I said that Sokka makes bad jokes." The group immediately burst into laughter except for Sokka and Katara.

"I do not!" Sokka pouted.

"Yeah, you do," Toph told him and more chuckles erupted.

"Let's play Hide and Seek now!" Teo chimed as he zoomed past the crowd on his chair. The others quickly got up and followed leaving a very stunned waterbender and a very quiet firebender behind.

When the others disappeared, Katara turned to Zuko with wide eyes. His expression was content and full of curiosity as he leaned back on his hands. When she furrowed her brow in question, he simply nodded once and smiled at her. It was the first time Katara could ever recall seeing him smile and she couldn't stop herself from smiling back.

"I know the perfect hiding spot," he told her as he stood up and brushed his pants off. "Want to go hide?"

Katara stared at his outstretched hand and felt her heart speed up. However, after a moment of thought, she slipped her fingers over his palm and let him help her up. With that, they ran off into the temple opposite the others.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there it was. My third piece for this amazing week. I felt like this was my best so far, even if I really didn't like the prompt. Maybe cause it was short and simple. Anyways, let me know what you think :D**

**Happy Zutara Week 2011! :]**

**Also, if you guys know the Korean band BIGBANG, doesn't G Dragon seem like the perfect Tom-Tom? Like he grew up and just stayed cute? Idk. Just my random thought for the day. Why? I ship Tom-Tom and Hope. Just a little bit. And every time I picture Tom-Tom grown up I see GD. Lol…I know…I'm weird.**


	4. Secret

**A/N: Ok. So this was my worst prompt so far. When I first saw this one a few weeks back I had tons of ideas and inspiration. But...I've slept since then...and...yeah. So here's my very short fourth chapter. I hope you like :)**

* * *

><p>"Truth or dare?" Sokka said as he leaned back against the wall of the washroom. Zuko looked back at him through the dusty mirror, one eyebrow raised in question.<p>

"Truth or dare?" Sokka repeated. Zuko dropped his razor blade and turned to face the water tribesman with a small scowl.

"Are you serious? I'm not playing that," he told him swiping a cloth over his chin and turning back to the mirror to check for any missed spots.

"Oh come on, Zuko! Are you scared? Do you have something to hide?" Sokka pestered as he walked over to the firebender.

"Of course not! I have nothing to hide, but I don't want to play. That's a kid's game," he replied and Sokka pushed out his lip in a pout and widened his blue eyes. Zuko just ignored him as he pulled his shirt over his head and then reached for his vest.

"Well, if you have nothing to hide, you shouldn't be afraid to pick truth," he tried again with a sly smirk. Zuko sighed loudly as he tied his sash around his waist.

"Fine, Sokka. Truth."

"Do you have a thing for my sister?" Zuko coughed at the blunt question and felt his face become hot.

"What kind of question is that?" he said instead and the boy in blue shook his head, his grin widening.

"I knew it," he said crossing his arms and Zuko felt himself get annoyed.

"This is stupid," he growled as he turned to leave, but Sokka's voice stopped him.

"If it's so dumb pick dare then."

"Alright," Zuko said without thinking. "Dare."

"I dare you to tell her." With that, Sokka left in the direction of the courtyard leaving the fuming firebender behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I understand that was waaaaaaaaaayyyy off topic. Or at least in my mind it was. And I know Sokka probably wouldn't be all happy about the jerkbender being crazy about his sister like that, but well, I had writer's block...anyway, I really hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think :)**

**Happy Zutara Week 2011! :]**


End file.
